


Amnesia

by Nurseoflove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: Shut up I like Amnesia stories, there’s so much potential in them and people don’t understand that. Fuck me, this isn’t gonna be a one shot XD
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship, Shadonic - Relationship, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy, shadamyonic, sonamydow
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

-Amy POV- 

I was fiddling with my dress as Sonic sat beside me, worried. Rouge had called us over to GUN’s emergency center, apparently Shadow was knocked unconscious by a new invention from Doctor Eggman on his latest mission. We were in the waiting room when a nurse finally took us to Shadow’s room. When the door opened, my eyes started welling up at the sight of him, his head was bandaged and his left eye was swollen shut. I lightly touched his right cheek, as he stirred. Shadow woke up as soon as Rouge came in, she looked relieved to see him finally awake. The look he gave us was...odd. He immediately noticed I was touching his cheek, his face got red as his ears went down. 

“Excuse me miss, I don’t really..like to be touched.” His brow furrowed as he smiled nervously at me.

“Huh?!” Sonic’s eyes widened as he stared at Shadow in shock.

Rouge looked worried as she came closer.

“Hey hon, what’s your name?”

“ My...name?, I... I don’t remember.. who are you?.....Actually,...who are all of you?”

Rouge grabbed our hands as she quickly lead us out the door.

“Stay right there handsome! My friends and I have to have a little chat, but don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. we’ll be right back!~” She winked as she smiled brightly at him.

I saw Shadow’s cheeks turn redder as he quietly waved at us, a goodbye. The door closed and I let my tears fall. Sonic patted my back as Rouge sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“How many times is he going to lose his memory?!, Hmmm,maybe he should start wearing a helmet whenever he goes on missions...”

Rouge pondered over safety options for Shadow.

“Rouge! the biggest problem right now, is he doesn’t remember anything! Not his name, his partners, his past, nothing!” The slight panic could be heard on Sonic’s voice. 

I sniffed at the idea of Shadow never remembering us again. As Sonic held me closer.

“ I can’t believe this is happening again.” 

I held my hands to my face as the tears wouldn’t stop falling, I could feel rouge lightly patting my shoulder. 

“ Hey Amy, I’m sure this is just temporary, I doubt he’d forget his love for you both that easily.” She gave me a small smile, but the uncertainty was clear on her face.

We all took deep breaths as I wiped the tears off my face, we re-entered Shadow’s room. He must have noticed my puffy bloodshot eyes as his brow furrowed and his ears flattened. He started fiddling with his sheets. Rouge pulled up a chair and sat close to him.

“Hey hon, how are you feeling?” She offered him a small smile.

“ I’m fine, just a small headache” he looked away from Rouge as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“ You know if you’re in pain you can tell us right?” His ears straightened on his head as he looked up, a frown starting to form. Rouge’s irritation showed for a second before she patted his hand and pulled out her phone. She wrote something quick and I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at my phone, as rouge had sent the text to me. 

-“he’s lying!” she used the loud effect, I watched the text bubble grow then shrink. My ears flattened when I looked at Shadow, he was still avoiding eye contact with rouge. His eye landed on sonic as one of his ears flattened. 

“Oh right, who are you guys? You don’t appear to be nurses and it seems like you all know me.”

His eye met my own as his widen a bit, and his cheeks grew red. He quickly looked at rouge but decided to focus on the wall behind her. 

“ Well... this is a little complex.. just a littttleeeee bit though...Okay my name is rouge, the pink hedgehog is Amy and the blue hedgehog is Sonic,...okay?” Rouge looked nervously at shadow. He looked confused by her reaction but nodded anyways. 

“ They....are your boyfriend and girlfriend....” Rouge did a small nervous jazz hands as Shadow’s eye widen. His face turned completely red as his brow furrowed and his ears flattened. 

“What?!” His heartbeat monitor started going crazy. 

The nurse walked in immediately to check on shadow. 

“ Everyone please leave, you are all stressing the patient out.” 

She started helping Shadow calm down as we left. My ears flattened as I kicked at the floor. Sonic sighed as he rubbed his temples. Rouge sighed as she sat down. 

“ Welp this isn’t good, not good at all.” 

She shook her head as she opened her travel mirror to touch up her make up. 

“No kidding Rouge! We could have waited to tell him!”

Sonic quietly yelled at Rouge. Rouge shook her head.

“ He doesn’t like people hiding things from him, if he does regain his memories and remembers me doing that, he would never let it go, and Shadow definitely knows how to hold a grudge.” 

she reapplied her eyeshadow.

“ I definitely don’t need that kind of stress in my life, nooo thank youuu, besides he has to go home with you two, better he knows the situation instead of wondering why he’s living with a couple.” 

She reapplied her lip gloss.

“He may have lost his memory, but he isn’t stupid, ya know~.” 

She winked at herself in the mirror as she closed it and put it away. Sonic lowered his head with a deep sigh. I patted Sonic’s shoulder as we watched the nurse come out, gently closing the door behind her. 

“ The patient is asleep again, you may stay in his room but please do not cause him anymore stress otherwise his condition could worsen.”

She left us outside of Shadow’s room. I opened the door quietly to see him peacefully asleep again. 

“As much as I’d love to watch over Shadow, I’ve got more missions to finish.”

Rouge whispered as she pulled me into a hug.

“Take care of him.”

She gave Sonic a hug too and went on her way. 

“Ames I’m sorry to ask, but could you stay here with Shadow? I have to figure out eggface’s new plan, if his newest robot can knock Shadow out cold, then this is a real problem.”

I nodded as sonic kissed me.

“Text me if something goes wrong”

“I will, good luck and please be careful.” 

He rubbed my quills as he left. I sat next to  
Shadow. He looked so peaceful, before we all got together, it was such a weird and extremely rare thing to see. I laid my head on the bed as I remembered how shadow used to be like. He looked the same but our shadow has grown so much over the years, mentally of course. Whereas before...he just used to be so...so....so unbelievably angry. 

The only people he even remotely considered friends were Rouge and Omaga. He mainly hated everyone, wouldn’t talk to anyone, especially if Rouge had dragged him along with her to a random event. I smiled as I remembered how him and Sonic used to fight and argue with each other, to think they would be boyfriends a few years later? The thought was so ironic, I giggled a bit. I felt myself start smiling as I remembered Shadow’s first ,unbelievably awkward, attempt to ask me out.

To be continued ;)


	2. Chapter 2

-Amy pov-

*Memory*

He looked so......angry, when he stiffly held out a red rose to me. I felt my cheeks heat up as he looked away. His face twisted further into a scowl when I still hadn’t taken the rose from him. I quickly took the rose away from him, my face redden more as I felt sweat starting to form on my brow. Holding the rose close to my chest, I could hear pounding in my ears from my accelerated heart rate.

This is so awkward.... He wasn’t saying anything. I could feel my tears forming, as my whole face was now completely red....This is so strange! Is he trying to ask me out?? Is he just giving me a gift??? What the hell is happening?! Why isn’t he saying anything?!

I felt myself sniff as Shadow’s wide eyes looked back at me. His brow furrowed in worry, when he saw my tears falling down my red face. He unintentionally reached out towards me before he pulled his arm back. 

“...I’m sorry Rose, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable....” His ears flattened as he chaos controlled away.

I went back into my house, my face still felt unbelievably hot. I put the rose in a vase as I started baking some sweets. Anything to get my mind off of Shadow’s weird antics. By the time I finished I felt much calmer, I took out my phone to text rouge. My ears flattened as she kept sending gifs of people laughing, after I explained the situation to her. 

-“ lmao! I can’t believe him! Idiot should have asked me, how to ask someone out!”

-“ Stoooop rouge, maybe he was just nervous?”

-“ Oh of course he was, he didn’t even remember to actually ask you out!” 

I shook my head as my cheeks redden a bit.

-“ Maybe it was just a gift and... he didn’t know how to tell me?”

-“ See, Shadow isn’t the gifting type, he was definitely trying to ask you out. But he completely didn’t think it through, like at all!”

Rouge kept spamming my phone with gifs of people laughing, I made her promise not to tell anyone. She did promise, but I definitely didn’t believe her. I sighed as I packed up some cupcakes for sonic and tails. My walk to Tail’s house was pleasant and a great distraction. When I finally got there, Sonic waved at me happily. I gave him his cupcakes as he looked at me, worried.

“Cupcakes? You only bake when you’re stressed, is something wrong?”

“... I’m fine.”

I looked down at my shoes.

“ Ames, you know you can tell me anything.” 

He smiled warmly at me, my cheeks turned red from his charming smile. 

“...Shadow tried to ask me out!”

I accidentally blurted out, my face turned completely red again from my out burst. 

“What??”

Sonic’s brow furrowed for a moment before he shook his head.

“ I’m sure it’s nothing Ames, Shadow’s just.....weird, honestly, or maybe he’s just after something.”

He shrugged as I played with my quills.

“.....yeah you’re right, that does sound more likely.” 

I felt my brow furrow, shouldn’t that make me happy? I’m in love with Sonic, right?...I shook my head as I went inside with Sonic, excited to catch up with Tails.

~*memory over*~

I sighed as I looked at Shadow’s peacefully sleeping face. He never did explain himself, he just kept trying, right along sonic, to win my heart. I smiled as I remembered the fact, we are all together, a happy little polyamorous group. Shadow started to stirr again as I sat up quickly in my chair. He was going to rub his eye when he noticed me looking at him. His ears flattened, as his trade mark frown formed. 

“...Why are you still here miss?”

“ Why would I leave you here? You live with me and Sonic.....wouldn’t be right to leave you here alone.”

“I’m certain I can find another place to stay.” 

My ears flattened at Shadow’s tone, I rubbed my arm. He hasn’t talked to me like this in years, he really doesn’t remember me at all. 

“ Please don’t do that Shadow.”

His head tilted as I mentally kicked myself. We never told him his own name!

“Right, you’re name’s Shadow....by the way.” I smiled nervously at him.

He nodded as he started rubbing through his quills, he looked uncomfortable. 

“What’s wrong?? Are you in pain??” 

I stared at him worriedly when he finally pulled out a chaos emerald. He looked unbelievably confused. I couldn’t help but giggle at him, his face turned red as he stared intensely at the emerald.

“So that’s where you hide your emerald!” 

I smiled at him as he refused to look at me.

“What is this? Why do I have it?” 

He started looking mesmerized by it’s green glow.

“ It’s a pretty powerful gem, you use it every now and then...I’m not sure why though...you’ve never really told us.” 

I rubbed my head feeling embarrassed that I still didn’t know everything about Shadow, despite being with him for so many years. He is my boyfriend for crying out loud, then again..... it’s not my fault he’s so secretive!

“Wait...do I have powers or something?” He tilted his head as he looked at me. 

I nodded, “You’re the ultimate life form.” 

He looked at me with his brow raised, as he crossed his arms. I looked at him confused as my ears flattened. 

“ What?, why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s just...if I’m the “ultimate life form”, How did I get hurt so badly that I lost my memory? That doesn’t sound very ultimate to me.” 

He looked extremely unimpressed. 

“Well... I’m not sure, but just because you’re the ultimate life form doesn’t mean your invincible.” 

I patted his hand as he stiffened. He started blushing again and looked away. 

“Sorry! Forgot...sonic and I are really touchy when it comes to people, especially those we love, so bare with us.”

I nervously laughed. Shadow nodded as he rubbed the side of his head. 

“ I’m tired of being here, when can we leave?” 

“Oh! Humm whenever you’re ready, actually let me ask first I’m not sure how this place works.” 

I found the nurse, she carefully explained in detail everything I needed to know on how to help Shadow. She even said he was free to go whenever he felt well. I came back excitedly just to see Shadow already putting on his shoes, he had even taken out the cables that had been attached to him.

To be continued:3


	3. Chapter 3

-Amy POV-

“Impatient much?”

“ I’m not sure why but this place is making me...nervous? Uncomfortable? I just wanna leave.” 

He adjusted his inhibitor rings as he walked past me. I quickly followed him as he started looking for an exit. I noticed Shadow starting to panic when he couldn’t find one. I gently grabbed his hand as we walked out of the building. He calmed down when we were outside. On our walk back home we passed a large glass building, Shadow pulled his hand away from me. When I looked back at him hurt, he was too busy being shocked by his own reflection.

“That’s me?!”

“ Huh. I didn’t think you would forget what you looked like, but yes that’s you.” 

He was examining himself, he watched as his hair slightly bounced and looked at the red stripes that were on his body. He got closer to the glass to look at his eyes.

“Why are my eyes red?! Am I dying?!”

He looked at me so panicked, I almost started panicking with him. I shook my head as i smiled warmly at him.

“ No, your eyes have always been red”

“Okay I’m starting to believe the whole ultimate life form thing, I’m definitely not normal.....are you sure these aren’t contacts?”

I giggled as I shook my head again, his behavior was shocking to me. He’s being unusually and surprisingly calm. I thought he was going to go back to his old self. But his eyes have a certain lightness to them, he never had before. He’s like a whole new person, a completely clean slate.

“They are so weird though.”

I saw his ears flatten, I grabbed his shoulders.

“Stop it, your eyes are beautiful! You’re the most handsome guy I know , right along Sonic of course.” 

He blushed from my blunt comments and at how close I was to him. He looked away blushing harder when I grabbed his hand again. We started walking again when I did a double take, my eyes widen when I looked back at his face again. I had completely forgotten Shadow had had one eye swollen shut, thanks to his last mission. But now that I checked again, it was completely healed, like it never even happened. He looked at me confused as I stared at him for a minute.

I shook myself back to reality as we started walking home again. We were walking through the forest when Shadow let go of my hand again. I looked at him confused as he lightly shook his shoe. Suddenly he was spinning like a tornado, I fell back from the sudden gust of wind. I watched as the out of control black and red tornado crashed into a tree, I winced as the tree started breaking and completely fell backwards.

“ Shadow?! Are you okay?!”

I saw as he pushed himself up, his head had left an indentation on the tree. Globs of blood were falling out of his nose, he shakingly looked back at his own shoes with a face of pure betrayal. 

“ what the hell...just happen..” 

I helped Shadow stand as he worriedly looked down at his shoes.

“That was your air shoes.”

I laughed nervously. 

“...why do I have these..they are so dangerous! That hurt like hell!”

He sat down as he quickly took them off. I held back my sudden need to laugh. He was being so cute, I’ve never seen Shadow act like this before. I definitely liked seeing a new side of him. We were walking again as Shadow held onto his shoes. His back was slightly curved down now and his ears were flat on his head. 

“ Today really isn’t my day... got hurt, somehow, lost my memories, some how, got hurt again! But by my own shoes this time... I just can’t catch a break today.” 

He sighed as I made a mental note to bake his favorite, Devil's food cake, and draw him a warm bath, the second we were back home. I finally saw our house at the distance when I grabbed Shadow’s hand and started pulling him. He noticed the house as he started hurrying up.

When I opened the door I was relieved to be back home, especially with Shadow. I saw as he sat at the porch checking the inside of his shoes. 

“Shadow do you want a bath? Could help you relax and get that dirt and blood out of your fur.”

Shadow nodded as I went to draw him a warm bath, placed his towel and placed some fresh socks and gloves in there too. He came in just as I finished. I saw him checking his rings while I explained to him his favorite shampoo, then I gave him his privacy. I happily started baking Shadow’s favorite cake, making sure it was extra sweet. After the day he’s had? He definitely needs it. When the cake was done Shadow was done with his bath, he was still drying his quills when he sat on the couch. 

His bandages were gone now, I quickly went over to check his injuries. He blushed when he felt me so close to him again and moving his quills around. It was so strange but I couldn’t find any of his injuries, had they healed already? I noticed his eyes closing from me messing with his quills, that’s new, he never got sleepy before from just me messing with his quills. But right now he was having a real hard time staying awake, I continued messing with his quills. Soon his eyes closed completely as his head started lolling, I gently pushed him back onto the couch as soft snores started leaving him. 

Shadow was out like a light, I gently kissed his cheek. I quickly got his blanket from the bedroom and covered him in it. Slicing a piece of cake and placing it on the coffee table,near the couch. I felt myself yawn as I got my own blanket and started falling asleep on the couch near Shadow. I felt my self drift as I looked at his peacefully sleeping face. 

To be continued :3


	4. Chapter 4

-Amy pov- 

I felt someone poking me, I shrugged myself deeper into my blanket hoping they would stop. Someone whispered my name into my ear causing me to shiver. I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Sonic shushing me and pointing at Shadow, who was still blissfully asleep. I saw as he gestured to go outside, Sighing deeply I left my warm blanket.

We quietly left the house as I yawned.

“Does he remember anything yet?”

“Nope, he didn’t even remember what he looked like till he saw his own reflection.”

“Really? That’s not a good sign.”

I nodded as I gave sonic a sleepy hug.

“Did you find eggman’s new robot?”

“We did and got rid of it but....it was really weak..yeah it could throw a punch but there wasn’t anything special about it, just a regular eggman robot...I don’t know how it was able to knock Shadow out.”

I felt my brows furrow, as I held Sonic tighter.

“Are you sure you got the right one?”

“Yeah, Rouge had a picture of it and sent it to me, it was a little blurry since she had taken a quick pic of it, but it was definitely the same robot.”

We shared a worried stare, as we decided to go back inside. Shadow was now sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“ Hey Shads, how are you?”

Shadow groaned as he started laying down again. I felt my head tilt, I’ve never seen him so tired before. He has had his off days, where he sleeps more then usual, but this? This is over kill, he’s fallen asleep every chance he’s gotten today.

“ I guess his body is still healing.” 

I looked at sonic confused as he leaned closer to me.

“I remember him telling me a bit about how his body works but he didn’t go into great detail. You know how Shadow is, anyways he said his body can heal itself, depending on the amount of damage it could take a while to fully heal.” 

Sonic watched Shadow close his eyes again, he leaned forward to get a better look at his face. 

“It’s so weirdddd, it’s like he was never hurt to begin with..”

I saw shadow’s eyes start to open again, he stiffened seeing sonic so close to his face. Shadow’s face turned bright red when he realized how close he actually was, he suddenly punched sonic. I winced as I lead Sonic away from Shadow, Sonic was holding his chin as a few drops of blood slid out of his mouth. Shadow sat up , pulling the blanket to his chest. 

“Why were you so close to me?! Are you a fucking pervert or something?!”

“Shadow please calm down! Remember you got hurt on a mission, he was just checking on you.”

Shadow looked at us suspiciously, his face still brightly red. 

“Whatever... Just make sure he stays away from me especially when I’m asleep!” 

Sonic wiped his bloody mouth as he smirked at shadow.

“ That actually brought back some old memories for me.”

Shadow’s ears flattened as he stared at sonic, extremely confused and weirded out. 

“What are you, a fucking masochist?”

Sonic bursted out laughing as Shadow leaned closer to the couch, looking at Sonic like he was deranged. 

“Some people probably call me that, but no.”

Sonic chuckled as he sat across from Shadow.

“Anyways, have you remembered anything?? Maybe that punch reminded you of something??”

Shadow shook his head as his eyes landed on the plate near by, he looked at me confused. 

“ Oh, that’s for you, it’s your favorite, Devil’s food cake. I usually make it for you when you’re having a bad day.”

I saw as he grabbed his plate and fork, he cut a piece out as he was about to eat it when he noticed me and Sonic staring at him. His ears flattened as he looked at both of us.

“....Can you guys...not stare at me..when I’m trying to eat?...”

My cheeks redden as I looked away, Sonic scratched his head nervously while chuckling. I watched Shadow from the corner of my eye, as he took a bite, his face remained stoic. But I could see the movement of his tail wagging. When Shadow finished his piece of cake, Sonic got up excitedly. He grabbed Shadow’s hand and pulled him up from the couch.

“I think I know what will jog your memory!”

He practically dragged Shadow into the garage as Shadow’s ears flattened. I quickly followed along, as Sonic turned on the lights. 

“Ta-duh! You’re workshop!”

Shadow’s eyes lit up when he saw his customized motorcycle and his weapons lining the walls. He kept his face neutral but his adorable wagging tail gave away his excitement. Sonic hopefully looked at Shadow.

“Remember anything Shads?”

Shadow shook his head still clearly mesmerized by his massive collection of weapons. Sonic sighed as he crossed his arms. His frown turned into a smirk at seeing Shadow’s tail wagging so excitedly.

“I like how you don’t remember anything but still fanboy over weapons. Yup, You’re definitely our Shadow alright.”

Sonic smirked at Shadow, crossing his arms as he tilted his hips. Shadow huffed while crossing his arms, looking away from sonic. His frown combined with his blush made my heart race. He’s being too cute! He looked back at me then at Sonic.

“Okay question, I can understand why I would be partners with Amy, She’s very...k..kind and prett-..other things..and whatever..” 

I giggled as his entire face turned red, he still wasn’t very good at expressing himself.

“But why am I with you? Sonic, yes? You don’t seem like my type,...like at all. If anything you seem like the type I would wanna fight.”

Sonic immediately put his hand on his chest as he looked at Shadow offended. 

“Hey! Rude! Jezzzz, you’re always so rude...Okay, you’re with me, cause you love me, that’s pretty much it.”

Shadow looked at Sonic up and down as he stared at him confused. Then it was Sonic’s turn to look at Shadow confused.

“...Where are your shoes??”

“...There was a small...incident with them so I’m not wearing them.”

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with a fallen tree...would it?”

Shadow grumbled as Sonic laughed.

“I knew that indentation looked familiar!”

Shadow grumbled as he went back into the living room, I crossed my arms. 

“Sonic, don’t tease him! he’s had a rough day.” 

“You’re right Ames, But you gotta admit he’s pretty cute when he’s grumpy.”

I sighed as Sonic winked at me. We went back into the living room, to find Shadow looking inside his shoes again. He started poking around in there when his shoes suddenly shot fire from its jets. Shadow quickly retracted his hand as the fire disappeared. I giggled at how stiff his quills were even though his face didn’t show much reaction.

Sonic pulled me in to a hug as we watched Shadow. Shadow noticed and started glaring at Sonic when he placed his arm around my waist. His ears flattened as he pouted angrily, turning his attention back to his shoes. Sonic immediately smirked at Shadow’s reaction.

“ If you wantttt I can hold youuuu.”

Shadow’s entire face turned red as he angrily ignored Sonic. Sonic was about to say something when he yawned instead. Shadow looked over at both of us as I yawned alongside Sonic. 

“It’s been fun Shadaroni but I’m beat.”

He kissed my cheek as he went into the bedroom. Shadow looked unbelievably annoyed by his new nick name. I waved at Shadow as he started messing with his shoes again.

“..Shadow if you want you could join us. It is your bed too.”

He quickly shook his head as his face got redder. Making my way over to the bed room, I found Sonic already wrapped up in his favorite blanket with his eyes closed. I happily joined him under the covers as I closed my eyes. A happy sigh left me as I cuddled close to Sonic under the warm covers.

-three hours later-

Tapping my finger on my stomach, I was still waiting to fall asleep. Sonic started tossing and turning next to me. I resorted to counting sheep, eventually I started tossing and turning as well. Defeatedly I just opened my eyes, I looked over to look at Sonic, who deeply sighed. He was staring up at the ceiling disappointed. 

“You can’t sleep either Ames?”

I shook my head as I snuggled closer.

“I’m so tired too, whyyyy can’t I sleep...Do you think it’s because Shadow isn’t here?”

I shrugged as I ran my fingers through Sonic’s quills.

“...You think, he’d be mad if I dragged him over here?”

I lifted my brow as I looked at him.

“ He would be livid if you did that.”

“What if....we slept in the living room?”

“Hmmm we could, but we’ll have to be sneaky, otherwise he won’t sleep if he knows we’re around.”

We quietly got out of bed as I pressed my ear to the door, I could hear soft snoring. Sonic and I sneakily went back into the living room and went to our own respective couch. As I snuggled into my blanket I felt myself actually drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just information drops also Shadow, Amy and Sonic are all 26. Cause I refuse to believe Sonic was 8 or around 8, when Sonic adventure 2 happened. XD Fuck off Sonic heroes and your bullshit ages. XD Cream and Tails are 21. Rouge and knuckles are 29.

The next morning.

-Amy POV-

“MARIA!”

My eyes snapped open as I quickly got off the couch. Running over, I immediately held Shadow tightly, he shook uncontrollably in my arms. My heart broke hearing his mournful sobs, I quickly felt Sonic hold onto both of us tightly. Shadow cried into my shoulder, as Sonic was quietly shushing him from behind.

“Shads its okay! It’s just a dream, you’re safe.”

“Shadow, please calm down, we’ll never let them hurt you again.”

We kept whispering sweet nothings into his ears. He finally hugged me back as his shaking decreased. He heavily panted as I felt my heavy eyes closing. Sonic leaned back taking Shadow and I with him. My head rested on Shadow’s chest, I could hear his heart starting to slow down from its once rapid pace. 

Shadow’s shaking had completely stopped now, his calm heartbeat started lulling me back to sleep. I cuddled him for extra warmth as he held me to his chest. I went back to sleep, hearing Shadow’s soft snores, cozily wrapped tightly in his arms.

-A few hours later-

My eyes started opening as I heard a rapid heartbeat pounding in my ear. Looking up I saw Shadow’s completely red face, he was lightly shaking and kept looking at anything and everything, except at me. I blushed as I quickly sat up.

“Sorry!”

He quickly sat up as he looked behind his shoulder. Sonic started stirring awake when he couldn’t feel Shadow’s warmth anymore. When his eyes landed on Shadow’s red face, he immediately started smirking and held his arms open. 

“Awww Shads, don’t be shy, you can cuddle me if you want.”

Shadow’s red face twisted into a scowl as his quills stiffened. Sonic playfully stuck his tongue out at him. I yawned and got up to stretch my back. Shadow took the opportunityto get away from Sonic. 

“...Why are you both here?? Last I remember, you both went into your bedroom last night. But when I opened my eyes today, you two are sleeping here and hugging onto me?! Explain yourselves!”

The red from his face went up to his ears at this point, his adorable ears flattened on his head. I’ve never seen him so angrily bashful before, my cheeks reddened at how cute he was being.

“Well we couldn’t sleep, so we thought a change in scenery would help and it definitely did.”

“...Okay?! But that doesn’t explain me waking up to you two hugging me!”

“Wait, you don’t remember?”

Shadow tilted his head at me as he crossed his arms.

“Remember what?”

“..You woke up screaming Shadow, we comforted you till you fell asleep again.”

Shadow looked even more confused as he rubbed his arm, his blush disappeared as he pondered about this morning.

“Well..I did have a weird dream but I don’t remember waking up from it. I do remember screaming, but I thought it was just in the dream.”

“...Don’t you wanna talk about it?”

Shadow rubbed his head, trying to remember his dream.

“Not really, I don’t even remember what it was about...I do remember being somewhere..cold and metallic. I think I was looking out at a huge marble? It was green blue and white but it was surrounded in black with a bunch of white lights....and a girl..she was...blonde and had big blue eyes.”

Shadow shook his head as he rubbed his arm.

“It was just a strange dream...I really don’t remember much of it, but I do remember being afraid... I’m not sure why though.”

Shadow’s ears flattened when he saw my expression.

“....It was just a dream...right?...”

I shook my head as Sonic got up. He made his way to the kitchen as I sat next to Shadow.

“...How much would you like to hear about your past?”

“...I’m not sure..the important bits?...”

“You’re from the space colony Ark, it’s a space station..and the girl was Maria.”

“What do you mean was?... what happened to her??”

“..She passed away a very long time ago, Sonic and I never met her so we can’t tell you anything about her.”

Shadow’s ears flatten as I held his hand.

“...Do I have a family?...”

My ears shot up thinking about Shadow’s “real” family. Having to think about Black Doom and Doctor Gerold Robotnik again made my quills stiffen.

“...No you were created..and that was like....67 years ago now.”

Shadow snatched his hand away.

“67 years?! What are you talking about?!?! how old am I?!”

“Well...you’re 26 now and when Sonic and I met you, we were all 15. At the time you had been created 50 years before we all met. But since you were put in stasis you didn’t age.”

Shadow looked at me like I was crazy, Sonic came over with breakfast as he handed both of us our plates.

“She’s telling the truth Shads, and honestly you didn’t leave a good impression when we first met you, like at all.”

Shadow’s ears flattened as he stared sadly at his food.

“...So I’m not only a freak of nature... I’m also a bad person?..”

Sonic’s eyes widened as he started flailing his arms around.

“No you’re not! Well...you were. But that’s all in the past! You’ve been really good ever since! You know what? forget I said anything!”

Shadow nibbled at his food as Sonic kept trying to cheer him up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic = slowly becoming unstable/ jellyhog / frustrated hog (doesn’t deal with complicated feelings well and it shows)

-Amy pov- 

I finished my breakfast and watched Shadow pick at his food. Sonic was sitting next to him bouncing his leg rapidly. I could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears, he was definitely trying to think of a way to cheer Shadow up. Shadow’s ears stayed down as he defeatedly put his unfinished plate on the coffee table. It hurt my heart to see him so upset. 

Maybe...I shouldn’t have told him anything yet...but it is his past, he was going to find out eventually. Better he finds out from us rather then a stranger or an enemy. Sonic quickly got up and pulled Shadow up with him. 

“Let’s go for a ride to your favorite park! That should cheer you up!”

Shadow sighed as Sonic dragged him back into the garage. I immediately went to get my helmet and jacket. Running to the garage, I saw Sonic putting a helmet on Shadow. 

“Oh! Shadow’s back in his rocket shoes?”

“Yup! When we get to the park I’ll teach him how to use them.”

Sonic’s smile beamed, as Shadow stared down at his shoes. His ears straightened when he noticed Sonic wasn’t putting on a helmet.

“Shouldn’t you have one on??”

“Oh, I’m not driving Amy is, I’ve got my own way of getting around.”

He smirked, Shadow looked at me confused.

“You’ll find out soon.”

Nervously laughing, I got on the motorcycle as Shadow got on behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, I quickly suppressed a shiver. He was lightly shaking as we sat on the motorcycle. I felt the engine roar to life, as we started heading towards Shadow’s favorite park. It was so exhilarating feeling the wind in my quills again, it’s been a while since Shadow and I last took a joy ride. 

“Who taught you how to drive this thing??”

“You did, well I kinda forced you to show me but hey! It finally came in handy.”

Shadow relaxed a bit when he felt the wind in his quills. He sighed as he loosened his grip on me a bit. 

“Heyyy! How’s it going?!”

Shadow immediately held on to me tight again, as he gasped. Waving at us to our left was Sonic, easily keeping pace with the motorcycle. Sonic zoomed past us as Shadow leaned forward to watch him go.

“Whoa..”

A light smile graced my face when I saw him from the corner of my eye. His ears were straight up and there was a twinkle in his eyes. It warmed my heart seeing him so awestruck. He put his head on my shoulder as I kept driving. 

-At the park- 

When we finally got there, Sonic was running laps around the pond. He blushed when he saw us and his quills stiffened. He zoomed over and grabbed me by the waist.

“We’ll be right back Shads! stay here.”

He forced a smile as Shadow waved at us. I saw as he walked over to a bench and took a seat, he looked so lonely...Sonic quickly dragged me to the other side of the park.

“Did you see the way he looked at me?!”

“Yeah? He was completely awestruck, why?”

Sonic grabbed my shoulders as his face turned red. 

“He’s never looked at me like that....he needs his memory back now! He’s getting me all types of hot and bothered.”

My face heated up as I grabbed his shoulders.

“You’d better get a hold of yourself! I’m suffering too but we can’t do anything till he actually remembers us!”

“Ughhhh but Ames! he’s being too cute.”

“You know...cold showers are still a thing...maybe dunk yourself in a bucket of ice?”

“You’re not funny Ames, I’m dying of need for our boyfriend’s touch!”

“Wait...is that why you ran off?!”

“Duh! And I was trying to cool my jets with a few laps around the pond but it didn’t work!”

My grip tightened as I shook Sonic.

“You’re gonna calm yourself cause you’re definitely not the only one suffering! But we have to stay strong..for Shadow!”

Sonic whined as he put his head on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

“I just miss him Ames....I miss our Shadow so much. How much longer is he going to be like this?”

I sighed as I hugged him tight.

“I’m not sure, but we’ve gotta be there for him. You know he’d do the same if it was either of us.”

Sonic groaned as his hug tightened.

“I know, I knowwww.”

I patted his back as he sighed.

“It’s just...I’m actually a little worried Ames, Shadow’s definitely falling for you again but he doesn’t even wanna talk to me....let alone look at me...what if he falls out of love with me?”

“Oh be quiet, it’s only a matter of time before he starts falling for you too. Maybe if you stopped teasing him he would start sooner.”

“I know...I really can’t help it though, he’s not like our Shadow...The Shadow I’m head over heels for, he’s like a completely different person....you don’t think he would revert to his old ways.....right?”

I quickly shook my head and kissed Sonic.

“Of course not! He probably won’t even get the chance too, I’m sure his memories will start coming back soon.” 

He let me go and we walked back to Shadow, our heads tilted when we saw him looking over his shoulder. We narrowed our eyes to see his tail faintly wagging. Shadow’s quills stiffened when he heard us get closer and quickly looked back at us.

“Whatcha looking at?”

“Nothing.”

Sonic put his hand on his hip and tilted his head. He leaned his body to look behind Shadow. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to see what sparked interest in Shadow.

“Hmmm, was it the cotton candy stand that got your attention?”

“...no...”

Shadow’s ears flattened as his cheeks reddened. Sonic’s face quickly turned red, he quickly looked away from Shadow’s expression. He clutched at his own chest tightly, right on his heart. I felt my cheeks heat up at how cute Shadow was being.

“Shad-y bear, if you want some cotton candy I could get you some.”

“That’s unnecessary and unwanted.”

Sonic smirked when Shadow crossed his arms and turned his head away from us. I sat next to him and hugged him. 

“Why are you always so stubborn? It’s not a crime to want something.”

Shadow’s cheeks got redder as his quills stiffened. Sonic had a tight smile as he walked past us. A few minutes later he came back nibbling on cotton candy, gave me my own and forced the other one into Shadow’s hand. Shadow’s face was completely red as he stared at the pink and blue cotton candy. 

“What? Are you being bashful because we’re looking at you?...ooor is it cause I got your favorite colors?”

Sonic’s eyebrows wiggled as Shadow stared at him angrily. His eyes suddenly glinted with mischief, he leaned closer to Shadow.

“Or do you want a cotton candy flavored kiss?”

Shadow’s quills stiffened, growling started from Shadow at Sonic.

“Sonic cut it out!”

I nibbled at my cotton candy as Shadow slid closer to me, still giving Sonic a death glare. He angrily bit into his cotton candy, his ears suddenly shot up. His eyes completely lit up at the taste, his tail started wagging happily. He was happily eating his cotton candy, Sonic watched him with his cheeks reddening more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic doesn’t handle stress well and it showsssss

-Amy POV-

After Shadow finished his cotton candy, he was calmly waiting for Sonic to finish. I noticed he kept looking around the park.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Oh nothing, I’m just curious.”

“Curious about what?? Is there more food you wanna try?”

“No, I’m just curious what it must have been like.”

My head tilted at his strange thought process.

“Huh?”

“You know..What it must have been like when I first got here. My first interactions with earth.”

Sonic’s ears immediately flattened at the statement, his smile turned into a frown, but he didn’t say anything. Shadow’s ears started going down, when he noticed Sonic’s new mood.

“What I mean is...The earth must have been so exciting to see. From what I saw in my dream, the Ark was a completely different setting then here. It was...cold, metallic and felt overwhelmingly quiet. But this place is so lively, peaceful, and absolutely beautiful....I’m just wondering what it was like when I first experienced it, I’m sure it must have been mind blowing.”

“Oh something was being blown alright...”

Shadow’s ears stayed flat, he tilted his head to see an angry Sonic mumbling. Sonic’s half lidded eyes stared at Shadow, his ears lifted while he pondered.

“You know, now that you mention it, we never did ask you about your first experiences with earth..for very specific reasons. But then again you wouldn’t have told us anyway, you don’t like telling us much about yourself or your past. You’re very secretive Shadow.”

Shadow’s ears stayed flattened, he started sliding closer to me. Angrily looking back at Sonic, I held Shadow’s hand. I definitely didn’t like the way he was talking to Shadow. I felt him give my hand a light squeeze, he pulled his hand away and looked back at Sonic. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up, clearly you’re still upset about my past actions. I’ll refrain from talking about it”

Shadow looked away from Sonic as his face turned stoic. Sonic deeply sighed, quickly grabbing Shadow’s hand. 

“Wait Shads...please, I’m just being a jerk. You don’t even remember what happened....If you ever wanna tell us what’s on your mind, please do.”

Shadow snatched his hand away from Sonic, getting up from the bench.

“Can you just teach me how to use my rocket shoes already...”

Sonic silently nodded as he held Shadow’s hand again, Shadow angrily sighed.

“Please Shads it’s necessary that I hold onto your hand, just turn on your shoes and I’ll guide you.”

Shadow nervously got his shoes to turn on, his grip tightened on Sonic’s hand when he saw the flames. They slowly went around the pond, every now and then Shadow’s shoes would blast into speed, but thankfully Sonic could keep up. I started fiddling with my dress when I saw Sonic speeding up next to Shadow.

Shadow started looking scared the faster they were going, Sonic held onto Shadow. Soon they were going around the pond even faster then before. I felt myself gasp when I saw Shadow’s shoes flicker off. His sudden weight caused Sonic to trip, they went crashing into a bush at high speeds. I ran over as I saw Shadow shakingly crawl out of the bush. 

He was holding his head as he angrily looked back at Sonic. Sonic crawled out holding his head too. I helped Shadow stand up, I got the twigs out of his quills as he started yelling at Sonic.

“I told you to slow down!”

“Oh calm down Shads! You go so much faster then that on the daily!”

I started worriedly checking Shadow’s head for any new injuries. Sonic shakingly stood up and dusted himself off.

“I told you something didn’t feel right! What is your problem?!”

“I don’t have a problem! You do!”

I stepped in between them and held them apart.

“Sonic stop it! The nurse said to keep Shadow calm! This isn’t calm!”

“Why are you defending him?! It’s his own fault he lost his memory! You’re acting like he’s a child! He’s suppost to be our boyfriend!”

My face felt red, I couldn’t understand why Sonic was yelling at Shadow and I. 

“Sonic please just calm down!”

“No I won’t! This entire situation wouldn’t even be happening if Shadow wasn’t so incompetent! He’s always trying to be the self sacrificing hero when he’s really just a suicidal, homicidal, secretive asshole!”

Sonic’s ears immediately shot up, when he realized what he said. His face shifted from angry to remorseful, I stood in front of Shadow defensively. Shadow sadly stared at Sonic, I saw his eyes get a little blood shot. 

“Shads..I..I didn’t mean it..”

“Sonic I think you’ve said enough!”

His anger returned full force and it was directed only towards me now. We started exchanging heated words, We were full blown yelling at each other, when we felt it. Shadow...chaos controlled?! I quickly turned around, panic started to set in when I couldn’t see him anymore. He didn’t even know he could do that! Where in the world was he now?!?!

-Shadow’s POV-

My world was spinning, I was desperately trying to stop myself. No matter how hard I tried my momentum down this land slide was rapidly increasing. The wind got knocked out of me, as my back harshly connected to the dirt floor. My head was pounding, my body felt worse then it did this morning. 

Feeling completely dazed, I quickly covered my eyes with my arm, the sun’s harsh rays were worsening my head ache. What just happened? I remember Sonic and Amy fighting and my sudden need to leave but...how did I get here? And where exactly am I? I let out a shaky pant when I got up. My body felt completely drained, looking around I noticed a few houses. 

I took a few dizzy steps, but my drained body fell forward into the dirt. My head was pounding hard in my ears now, I was staring off at the street in front of me. When I heard someone call my name.

“Mr.Shadow?! Oh my goodness are you okay?!”

I felt gentle hands touch my head as I focused my blurry eyes on her. She was a young, cream colored rabbit. Her face was twisted in worry, as she tried to lift me but failed miserably. 

“I’ll call Mr.Sonic right away!”

My eyes shot open when I grabbed her arm.

“...Please don’t....”

She was about to question my request but saw my expression and stopped. Her worried expression turned to a concerned yet understanding smile. She held out her hand as I shakingly took it. She slowly helped me up, I tightly held onto my pounding head. 

“How do you know me little rabbit?”

“Oh! you still don’t have your memory Mr.Shadow?....How did you get here then??”

“I’m not sure...where exactly am I? I remember being at a park and now I’m here.”

“Well you’re near my house so you must have chaos controlled here. Sonic, Amy and you live a town over.”

“Chaos control?”

“Uhmmm it’s something you do, I’m just not sure how to explain it, it’s kinda like warping?”

She rubbed her head while nervously laughing.

“I’m sorry Mr.Shadow you’ve never really explained your powers to me.”

I felt my ears fall, Sonic’s words suddenly ringing in my ears. Am I really that secretive? The little rabbit immediately noticed my mood changing, she quickly flailed her arms around.

“Oh humm! My name’s Cream by the way! Cream the rabbit.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So kinda graphic POV of the infamous ending of Sonic adventure 2, close to the end of the chapter, soooo tigger warning? Also why do some people still want this beloved edgelord to die?? Fuck off XD let him liveeeee, let him be happy! Da fuck is wrong with them bitches???

-Shadow POV-

I was looking around Cream’s home, as she made herself a snack. A little blue creature kept trying to climb up my leg, sighing defeatedly, I picked it up. It let out a happy sound and cuddled into my chest fur. My ears twitched up when I heard Cream giggle.

“What is this thing? I’m assuming it also knows me.”

Cream happily nodded as she chewed on some celery.

“It’s called a chao, his name is cheese. He knows you very well Mr. Shadow, in fact he absolutely loves it when you come to visit.”

My head tilted as I sat down.

“I come here often?”

Cream was now chewing on a carrot.

“Yup! But please don’t tell Mr.Sonic or Miss.Amy! It’s our secret, you come here whenever you’re very stressed, either from home life or work”

“...Why? Just to see cheese?”

Cream’s eyes lit up as she beckoned me to a room. My eyes lit up when I looked inside, it was a room full of chao! The room itself looked like an indoor garden, it even had a waterfall. I didn’t know there were so many different kinds of chao, one even looked just like me! Cheese started wiggling out of my arms when he saw his extended family. Cream giggled at my reaction and patted my back.

“You can stay here as long as you want Mr.Shadow. I would stay but I have to study for finals....Oh! if you get hungry just let me know.”

I nodded and heard the door behind me close. The little chao that looked like me noticed a blue chao and ran over to it. The little blue chao reminded me of Sonic. The black and red chao tackled the blue chao, they now appeared to be fighting. My ears tilted at the sight, then a little pink chao ran over and tackle them both down. 

I felt myself smile, the little pink chao looked just like Amy. All three of the chao snuggled into their pile and started falling asleep. Sighing I went to sit in the corner of the room, I can definitely see why I would come here when I’m stressed. The water fall in the room was very relaxing and the adorable chao in the room were very distracting. I’m not sure how long I’ve been here, but Cream has brought me snacks every now and then.

I always decline her offer but she just smiles and leaves it next to me. I sighed, nibbling on a grape, the little shadow chao was napping on my chest fur while the little Sonic chao was taking my grapes to the Amy chao. I eventually noticed the chao were actively avoiding the water, strange... I thought the little creatures would at least know how to swim. I placed the little Shadow chao next to the sleeping sonic chao, I leaned over to look at the still water. 

My reflection showed in the water, I quickly noticed the scratches on my face and how messy my quills were. I didn’t know how upset I looked until now, my brow was heavily furrowed and there were bags under my eyes. I put my hand in the water, rippling my reflection, when excruciating pain shot threw my body. Tears filled my eyes as a scream escaped me, I forcibly pulled my hand from the now electrified water, I felt my heavy body fall down. 

Focusing my blurry eyes, I saw tiny sparks coming out of my twitching hand. My eyes were closing now, I could faintly hear someone calling my name. The voice calling my name turned from feminine to masculine. Opening my heavy eyes, I immediately started panicking. There was a huge figure in front of me, I was no longer on earth. I was floating around in space, my fur was...yellow??

I quickly noticed another yellow hedgehog, he was looking at me extremely panicked. He held out his hand to me, I was trying to reach out to him, but my body felt so weak. He urgently yelled my name as tears left his eyes. My ears stood up at the voice, I finally recognized the yellow hedgehog. It was Sonic! He was definitely younger though.

I realized why he was worried about me, flames were forming around me. My weak body was being pulled towards earth at rapid speeds. My ears started pounding when I saw the earth getting closer and Sonic getting farther away. He was only a dot now, the flames were all around me, my breathing was accelerating. I’m gonna die...there’s no way I’m going to survive this....but...but...But I don’t wanna die!! 

I felt tears forming in my eyes, the flames were starting to hurt me. The yellow from my fur was gone, My eyes widened when I saw ground rapidly approaching. My tears fell as I closed my eyes and hoped it wouldn’t hurt for long. I could hear myself crash against the hard earth. My body exploded into pain, blood filled my mouth. 

My breathing was gurgled, my body felt charred and completely broken. I was staring up at the blue sky when my eyes rolled into my head. I could feel myself start to aggressively convulse, my hands clutched at the earth behind me. 

“Please..someone help me...I don’t wanna die... please.....help me.........S-sonic.....R...Rouge....A-amy...Any....body...P-please....help......me.....Mar....i......”

My own gurgled pleas was the last thing I heard before my body completely shut down, everything faded to black. Eventually I regained some consciousness, I felt myself floating in something cold and wet, how am I.....still alive? Suddenly I felt the liquids drain, opening my eyes to see a surprised Rouge, she looked younger though. 

“Shadow!”

I gasped, my eyes shot open to see a much older Rouge in front of me. She was holding my shoulders, her face completely twisted in concern and tears were falling down her face. She sighed in relief when I focused my eyes on her, she quickly pulled me into a tight hug. Cream was also heavily crying and held onto both of us tightly. I felt myself relax from the warmth of their embrace, as I tried to shake the last remnants of that horrible nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cream is a sheltered bean and it showssss

-Shadow POV-

While sitting on Cream’s plush sofa, I could hear the muffled conversation between her and Rouge in another room. My head was pounding too hard to pay any attention to them, I decided to lay down. Hopefully it would help calm my pounding head, even if it was just for a moment. My eyes closed when I heard them come back, a hand started gently touching my cheek.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You got electrified Shadow, it’s okay to tell me if you’re in pain.”

“I’m fine, I swear. I just have a headache.”

My body is also in excruciating pain and I feel very nauseous, but for some reason my mouth refused to say that out loud. Rouge sighed loudly as she patted my chest.

“Can you at least tell me what got you to chaos control here?”

My eyes shot open remembering Sonic and Amy fighting. My head immediately shook to the sides. Rouge looked at me concerned, as she started raking her fingers through my quills.

“Did something happen with Sonic and Amy?”

“Please...can we not talk about this?”

“Fine...do you wanna stay here? I could take you back home?”

“...I don’t wanna go back yet.”

“Then you could come to my house. You can stay, recuperate for a bit and than decide when you actually wanna go back home. My house is much closer to your home then here”

Holding my head, I lightly nodded.

“Oh! Mrs. Rouge could I go too? I wanna see if Tails can help me study, and to check on Miss. Amy.”

“Sure sugar.”

Cream excitedly went to get her things, Rouge helped me up from the sofa. She led me to her car, I saw Cream quickly run after us. When I got into the passenger seat, the chatting of Rouge and Cream helped lull me to sleep. When I opened my eyes again we were at a pink and purple building, bright white and neon pink letters caught my eyes.

“Club Rouge?”

“Yes sir! My club and my home away from home.”

She winked as she got out of the car, cream grabbed my hand and led me inside. My ears went up, the inside was much classier then I thought it would be. Rouge was furiously texting someone, a frown was placed firmly on her face. Cream quickly looked around and led me to a room upstairs.

“Stay here Mr.Shadow.”

She smiled brightly at me, I decided to take a seat on a plush purple bed. I was starting to doze off when I could hear Rouge and cream’s muffled words turn into muffled shouts. Straining my hearing, I could faintly hear a third voice. I quickly got off the bed when I heard someone running up the stairs. The door was slammed open, Sonic’s blood shot eyes stared at me. 

His face shifted from worry to relief, tears started falling from his eyes as he ran into my arms. The sudden weight, got me to fall back onto the bed. My face started turning red when his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his legs around my waist. When he cuddled into my neck, my body absent-mindedly shivered. Sonic looked at me teary eyed and blushing, his lips suddenly met my own. 

My body froze at the sensation, my eyes starting to flutter closed, till I heard two different gasps. Sonic and I quickly looked at the door to see a flustered, wide-eyed, Rouge and Cream. 

“Sorry!”

They shouted in sync, their faces were completely red. They quickly shuffled out of the room, and closed the door. Sonic started wiping his tears, and softly smiled at me.

“I’m sorry...kinda got carried away.”

Noticing the soft blush on his face, my own face reddened at the sight. I hugged him tightly to me, he relaxed in my arms and cuddled me. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

“...Shadow, I’m so sorry....I’ve been such a dick to you, I’m just scared...ya know? But I’ve been lashing out at the two people I love the most in this world, I’m so sorry.”

He started shaking in my arms, my head leaned against his own. 

“I’m not sure if I can forgive you, I still don’t even remember you...but my body doesn’t seem to wanna let you go.”

I felt sonic sigh, He got off me and pulled me up from the bed. We started walking down stairs, Sonic was fixing his quills.

“...Boy love... I saw the forbidden boy love....”

A flustered Cream mumbled, while a red-faced Rouge quickly shushed her. My own face reddened at their reactions, I started looking around the club. Sonic was fiddling with his gloves, when Rouge started glaring at him.

“I swear Sonic the hedgehog if my bed is messed up, you’re going to turn up missing!”

“...Messed up?”

Rouge looked at Cream, then back at Sonic. She made a hand gesture that made Sonic’s entire face turn red. Cream and I tilted our heads at the strange hand gesture. 

“Whoa Rouge! Of course not!”

Rouge narrowed her eyes, before crossing her arms.

“Also, don’t forget our little talk Sonic. If Shadow runs off again because of you two, I’ll gladly have him stay here until he remembers everything.”

Sonic nodded as his ears flattened, he absent-mindedly stood closer to me.

“I got it Rouge...”

Cream’s fur stiffened when she looked outside.

“Oh dear! It’s so dark outside, Tails is most likely asleep by now...”

Cream groaned disappointed, she held her head. Sonic looked at cream with guilt, he rubbed his head.

“I’m so sorry Cream, I got you held up way longer then I thought.”

“It’s okay Mr.Sonic, besides I still wanna check on Miss.Amy.”

She smiled as she went to grab her book bag, Rouge walked over to give me a tight hug.

“Stay safe Shadow, and remember Club Rouge is always open for you.”

I hugged her back as Sonic looked away,rubbing his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda back, excuse me I’ve been dying of sickness thanks to crazy weather :3 (and writer’s block)

-Shadow POV- 

Cream was happily humming while walking with us, the park we were passing seemed strangely familiar. Sonic grabbed my left hand when it hit me, this is the park from earlier, it looks so different at night. The park almost looked other worldly, with its soft lights and mist rising from the pond, my grip tightened on Sonic’s hand. 

“Hey it’s okay Shadow, there’s no need to be scared.”

My eyes widened at his smile, quickly looking away, I felt my ears twitch. 

“I’m not scared. This place just...looks very strange at night..”

Sonic chuckled and pulled me closer to him, Cream glanced at us, her face was turning a little red. I was about to ask her ‘what’s wrong’ , when we all felt the ground shake violently. Looking up my eyes widened, a ginormous metal ship was flying above the city. My quills stiffened at the sheer size of it and at all the visible cannons, pointing towards the city. Sonic groaned next to me. 

“Good old egg head is at it again...he just never learns!”

“Huh?! What are you talking about??? How can you be so nonchalant about this?! Are you even seeing the size of that thing Sonic?!”

“Bae, chill. We’ve beaten egg face’s battle ships before.”

Sonic looked up and started rubbing his chin.

“Judging by the size of that thing, it should take me an hour to break it...maybe an hour and a half.”

The pure horror must have been evident on my face since Sonic smirked. 

“Hey Cream, can I trust you to get Shadow home safely?”

Cream stood at attention with a smile.

“You can count on me Mr.Sonic!”

Cream gently grabbed my hand and started leading me away. Looking back at Sonic, he waved at me and ran off. Turning my attention back to a determined cream, I whispered.

“Is he really going to be okay?”

“Yup! Mr.Sonic has never lost to Dr. Eggman.”

“Who’s Dr. Eggman??”

“He’s a really bad man, in fact don’t ever talk to him Mr.Shadow! He’s tricked you into doing bad things before so don’t listen to anything he tells you.”

Nodding, I noticed Amy’s house a head of us, Cream started dragging me faster. Sighing, I brushed my quills back, while Cream happily knocked on the door. My ears fell when Amy open the door, her eyes were blood shot and she was wiping away fresh tears. Her teary eyes widened when she saw me, and quickly jumped into my arms, her lips met my own. My face turned bright red as she started kissing my cheek, Cream was blushing while looking at us. 

“Uhmm A-Amy...could you...stop?”

“No! I missed you so much Shadow! You scared us half to death, you’ve been gone since this morning!”

“...Humm...Miss. Amy, I’m here too....”

Amy’s face immediately turned red when she noticed the flustered Cream, quickly sliding off of me, she turned her attention to Cream.

“Hey... Cream!... Didn’t....Humm...didn’t see you there.”

“I could tell Miss.Amy.”

Amy quickly pulled Cream into a hug.

“I’m sorry! It’s just been such a rough day!”

“It’s okay Miss. Amy! If tails ever went missing I would be unhinged too.”

Cream patted Amy’s back, as Amy kept wiping her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I caused you such inconvenience Amy.”

“Shadow! You’re never an inconvenience first of all and second you didn’t even know you could do that!”

Amy’s glossy eyes stared at me, she let go of cream to hug me again.

“I’m so sorry we made you so uncomfortable, I promise we’ll do better.”

Patting her back awkwardly, my face reddened as Cream looked at us lovingly.

“It’s okay Amy...can we go inside?”

She dragged me in with her arm around my waist, cream happily skipped inside. 

“ Wait...Where’s sonic?? I thought he went to go get you Shadow.”

“Oh! Mr.Sonic will be here soon, Dr. Eggman was going to the city with a new battle ship.”

Amy groaned while holding her head.

“When’s he going to give up already?? Honestly, we’ve been beating him since we were teens.”

Staring at Amy, my eyes widen.

“Wait you said ‘we’ so are you and Sonic heroes??”

Amy’s face had a light blush at my sudden interest.

“Y-yeah you could call us that. I mean Sonic is a world renown hero and I’ve helped save the world...with...him...”

My tail wagged, Amy’s face turned red.

“That’s so amazing Amy! Wow, how did I end up with two heroes?? So do you have powers too?? How many times have you two save the world??”

“Ooh those are stories for another time....Buttt as for powers, I can summon a really big hammer.”

Amy pridefully stood tall and summon a huge hammer. My eyes widened as it got smaller.

“ I’m also pretty good at tarot card readings, but I’ve never used it on you...we actually got into a fight about it once.”

She nervously smiled as my ears flattened.

“A-Actually! Shadow you’re also a hero just a more quiet one.”

My head tilted, and my ear flicked at her words.

“...I am? I don’t look like a hero. Honestly, I look more like a villain...maybe an anti hero.”

Amy puffed her cheeks and grabbed my face.

“Yes you are a hero, you’ve helped us save the world countless times. I never wanna hear you say that again.”

Nodding, she smiled at me, Cream cleared her throat as Amy scrambled away from me.

“Miss Amy, since it’s pretty late may I spend the night?”

“Sure Cream! you can sleep in our bed.”

Cream’s head tilted but she didn’t lose her smile.

“Huh?”

“W-well...we’ve been camping out here in the living room sooo we haven’t used the bed in a while....”

Cream’s eyes narrowed but she kept smiling.

“Mr.Sonic and you really can’t sleep without Mr.Shadow? ...Chaos help you both.”

Amy’s face turn bright red as her quills stiffened.

“Quiet Cream!”

“Really?? That’s the reason you two have been sleeping in the living room with me??”

“Shadow look, we love you so much it’s hard to sleep without you okay? We’ve all been sleeping together for years it’s a habit at this point.”

My face reddened at the idea of sharing a bed with both Sonic and Amy, what a strange relationship I apparently have. My ears straightened when bright colors caught my attention, is that....


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow -pov-

Sonic! He’s on the news! Absentmindedly, I quickly sat down on the nearest couch. Amy noticing the muted news, turned up the volume and took a seat next to me, Cream sat across from us, watching intensely. We sat in silence, watching as he easily destroyed robot after robot, and was even able to reach the metal ship. Now he was out of sight from the cameras, my ears flattened when the ship’s canons started pointing down towards the city, glowing dangerously. But my eyes soon widen excitedly when the canons and parts of the ship started exploding from the inside out, the ship eventually drifted safely past the city with large clouds of smoke escaping it. 

“...He’s....amazing...”

Cream couldn’t contain her excitement as she jumped off the couch, fist pumping the air. 

“Yes! Go Mr.Sonic teach that bad man a lesson!”

Amy giggled at Cream then looked at me.

“Hmmm, I bet Sonic would love to hear you call him amazing.”

My head tilted at her words.

“What?...Have I never called him that before?”

“Oh! Hmmm....no, you’re not one for complements.”

My ears flattened, I watched as Sonic ran towards the camera crew. He stood there, talking energetically with the reporter and giving the camera a big grin and a thumbs up. 

“Ah! there he goes again turning into an attention hog.”

Amy shook her head happily while sighing. 

“Who knows when he’ll be back now.”

She turned off the TV with a yawn.

“Cream, Shadow are either of you hungry? I could make you guys something to eat.”

I shook my head while Cream asked for a salad. Amy rubbed her fingers through my quills and looked at me concerned.

“Shadow you haven’t been eating much, I know you don’t actually need food. But it’s still worrying nonetheless.”

My head leaned against her hand and I sighed.

“If it worries you that much, I guess I’ll eat something.”

“Thank you, oh! I know just the thing!”

Amy quickly got up and made her way to the kitchen. Cream was doing her homework when Amy came back with a salad for her and handed me a plate. My head tilted at the sandwich she gave me, it was an egg sandwich, with cheese and bacon. It definitely smelled good, as I was about to take a bite, I noticed her staring at me. My ears immediately flattened at her gaze, her ears shot up when she realized I was looking at her. 

“Oh right sorry!”

She sat next to Cream and started helping her with her homework. Sighing, I lifted the sandwich and took a bite. My tail wagged at the flavor, Amy’s definitely an amazing cook, so far everything she’s given me has been delicious. Quietly enjoying my food, I noticed how much Amy struggled with Cream’s homework, so much so Cream had to explain the basics to her. My ear twitched when I heard Cream ask Amy an extremely tough math question, before I knew what I was doing, I said an answer out loud. Amy and Cream looked at me surprised.

“That’s...right.... Mr.Shadow did you just remember something?”

Shaking my head, I finished my sandwich.

“Nope, I still don’t remember anything, and please ignore me. Must have been a lucky guess.”

“Well...probably not Shadow, you’re actually really good at math. Maybe, you’re subconsciously remembering stuff...?”

Shrugging my shoulders, I lay down on the couch. 

“I’m not sure, but you’ll be the first to know if I do Amy.”

“Well either way thank you Mr.Shadow. That was my last question! So now I can finally turn in for the night.”

Cream carefully popped her back, sighing happily at the newly removed pressure. Her large ears lifted up as soon as she stretched her arms upwards. Her yawning surprisingly affected both me and Amy, it really has been a long day. My eyes started closing when Amy and cream’s soft voices traveled away from me, almost completely muffled by the bed room door. My own soft snore woke me up in time for my quills to stiffened, from a light touch on my lower back. I narrowed my eyes in the dim light, Amy gently smiled at me. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Hmmm it’s fine.”

“Well if it’s okay with you...can I brush your quills?”

“Huh?”

“Sorry! I know it’s a little weird, but it’s been such a stressful day and combing your quills usually helps me de-stress..But! If it makes you uncomfortable-!”

“Well...if it helps you...sure?”

A light pressure rested on my back, shuffling my position a little, I was now laying flat on my stomach. My head rested comfortably on my arms, while Amy started softly brushing through my quills. Her strong yet gentle caresses made my quills tingle, she softly giggled at my shifting quills. Softly humming she played with my quills, I wonder how many times she’s done this, it’s so relaxing... My quills stiffened slightly when I felt her head press against my own, she sighed happily. Her hands rested on my shoulders, gently cupping and uncupping. Her warm body on my back, combined with her head rubbing made me shiver. 

“Shadow...I love you...”

My cheeks reddened while my droopy eyes struggled to remain open.

“You don’t have to say anything...I just like reminding you.”

Nodding, I felt her softly kiss my ear, she snuggled into me. Her sweet warmth was gently lulling me to sleep, my ears barely even registered when Sonic had returned home. My quills shifted when a heavier hand brushed through my quills, both sets of hands brushing through my quills made it extremely hard to focus. Their soft conversation, were mere mumbles to me now, as I let myself finally go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I should add smut to this or just keep it pure.. hmmmm!


End file.
